Fairytales
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Song fic, bases on the song, One Boy, One Girl by Colin Raye. This is a one shot and a definite Alternate Universe....


This is a one shot. It's a song fic based on the song, "One Boy, One Girl" by Colin Raye. If you haven't heard it, you should listen to it.

What if, they met, fell in love and made a life together. What if, Brennan wasn't the way she was and allowed herself to fall in love? What if they met and fell in love? Like the most wonderful fairy tale. What if this Brennan allowed herself to believe in fairy tales and happily ever afters? Imagine how grand their love story would be?

This is definitely an Alternate Universe story. Still trying to keep Brennan in character. It's my take on the "what ifs"

No infringement intended. Purely for entertainment purposes.

Seely Booth looked at his friend Jack Hodgins and groaned. He knew that he was in for trouble. Especially when he saw the grin on his face, "What do you want?"

Jack had a look of innocence on his face, "I don't want anything."

"Sure. Whenever you smile like that, I know that I'm in trouble."

"Dude, why do you always think the worst?"

"Because it's usually true. You might as well tell me."

Before he could say anything else, his long time girlfriend, Angela Montenegro walked over to where they sat. It was then that he knew he was doomed. He smiled at her, "Hi Angela."

She looked at Booth, then at Jack and asked, "Did you ask him?"

Jack shook his head, "I didn't exactly have a chance to Ange. You sort of interrupted us."

Booth laughed, "I am still here and can hear everything that you're saying."

Anglea smiled, "Of course you can. Since he's too chicken to ask, I will."

"I'm not too chicken, I didn't have..."

"It's okay Hodgie." She turned to Booth, "Look, I know that you're still upset about losing Rebecca, but you have to get over her man. I have the perfect woman for you. Her name..."

Booth held up his hand, and shook his head, "I'm not letting you fix me up with anyone again. The last time was a disaster."

Hodgins laughed, "You can say that again."

Angela shot him a look of warning, whispering, "You're not helping."

"Sorry dear."

"Anyway. That girl was all wrong for you. I see that now. But Bren is perfect. I promise you. You'll love her."

Booth eyed her suspiciously, "You said that about the last three dates you fixed me up with."

"And they were all wrong for you. I can see that now. You have to go through a few bad apples to find the best one."

"What kind of name is Bren? She's probably eighty with a house full of cats."

Hodgins laughed again. He stopped immediately when Angela shot him a warning look. Then, she turned to Booth, "That's just what I call her. Her real name is Temperance. Temperance Brennan. She's my best friend. We can double date. It will be fun."

"Why do I think this is a mistake?"

"Because you're cynical. Look, if this doesn't work, I promise that I'll never fix you up again."

"I have a witness this time."

Jack looked at Booth and held his hands up, "I'm staying out of this. It's between the two of you. That way, when it goes bad, you can't come after me."

Angela laughed, "And when it turns into the most wonderful thing ever, I'll take all the credit."

Jack kissed her, "You sound very sure of yourself."

"I am. I have a good feeling about this."

The threesome finished their meal. Jack paid the check and they headed home.

Booth fidgeted nervously in the chair. He looked at his watch for the tenth time. Angela and Jack sat across from him. They were making conversation about something that he couldn't follow. He wasn't sure if it was nerves or something else, but he was anxious for this date to be over. He'd never been quite so nervous, which, he knew was crazy, because he never got nervous during a date. He kept looking at his watch. He knew that he was being impatient, but he hated watching Jack and Angela.

What if she didn't show? What if she got cold feet? He'd nearly called Jack and told him that he got called to work that night. The only thing that stopped him was Angela. He knew that she'd march down to the bureau and drag him to the restaurant.

He looked at his watch again. She was late. Angela noticed and laughed, "She's only a minute late. She probably got stuck in traffic. Relax Booth, she's coming."

She no sooner got that words out, when she saw her. She smiled and told him, "There she is. She's the one in the green dress."

Booth turned around and saw her. He swallowed hard and looked at her. It was as if she was the only person in the room. He watched as she turned her head to the side and smiled. He stood up and walked over to where she was standing.

"I'm Seely, Seely Booth. My friends call me Booth."

When she smiled, it was as if the Heavens opened up and everything seemed brighter. When she spoke, it was like an angels voice, "I'm Temperance. Temperance Brennan. My friends call me Bren or Brennan."

Angela and Hodgins watched as they introduced themselves to one another. Angela knew that she'd won the bet with him, when everything she said, went ignored.

Angela and Brennan excused themselves and went to the restroom. Leaving Jack and Booth together at the table. Jack laughed at the look on his friends face, "You're doomed man."

Booth nodded, "I know. She's beautiful. I know it's too early, but I'm in love with her."

"You just met her. How can you know?"

"I just do. I'm going to marry her someday."

Jack shook his head, "You can't be serious."

"I am."

In the bathroom, Angela and Brennan were having a similar conversation.

"I'm going to marry him someday."

Angela laughed, "I knew that you two would be perfect for each other, but it's only been thirty minutes. You should at least meet his family before you decide to marry him."

"He's perfect. He has the right combination of muscles and he's quite attractive. He'd..."

"I get it sweetie. I just think that you should take it easy. Get to know him better. Plus, I didn't think you believed in marriage."

Brennan chewed on her bottom lip. It was true, in the past she hadn't believed that she could ever find someone that would make her think that forever was possible. However, when she walked into the restaurant that night and saw Booth sitting at the table, it was unlike anything she'd felt before. She felt a chemistry. Although, her rational mind knew that there was no such thing as love at first sight, it was certainly happening to her. She knew that there was no rational way to explain how she was feeling. It was, in a word, completely irrational. She found it quite refreshing.

They walked back to their table and she sat down in front of him. He smiled and asked her, "So, tell me about yourself. Angela says that you work for the Jeffersonian. What kind of work do you do?"

She hesitated for a moment. Most men didn't understand her profession of choice. She usually avoided talk of work, "I help identify human skeletons. It's not very pretty work."

Angela smiled, "She's being modest. She helps identify victims of crime."

Booth smiled, "Really? I don't know if Angela told you or not, but I work for the FBI."

Brennan nodded, "She told me. Something about traveling the country and solving murders. Sound like very exciting work. I imagine it can be rather rewarding."

Angela and Hodgins looked at each other and smiled. They knew that their friends were falling for each other. Because anytime they tried to talk to them, it was as if they didn't exist. They would say one or two words, but the conversation always went to the two of them.

Angela leaned over and said, "I give them six months until they're married."

Hodgins smiled, "I give it three, four months tops."

It turned out that Hodgins was closer to the estimate. Brennan and Booth were engaged within a month and married two months after that. Their love story continued and soon, they were working together. As partners in life and work.

At least, until she got the news that she was pregnant. Three years after they married, they became parents to twin boys. Parker and Max Booth were born three years to the day that their parents met. Never before had two children been so loved.

They were doted on by their parents. By their parents co-workers. Most of all, they knew that they were loved. They grew into strong, confident men. They married the loves of their lives, twenty eight years to the day that their parents married.

There wasn't a dry eye in the church. Especially, the brides family. They were marrying Jack and Angela's twin daughters. It seemed that twins weren't that rare.

Angela and Brennan knew that their families were going to be just as blessed as they'd been. They'd both found the loves of their lives and knew that their children had done the same in the mates that they'd chosen.

Brennan no longer thought that love was something that couldn't last forever. Booth had shown her that true love was possible. Everyday, he made sure to tell her that he loved her. Made sure to kiss her before they went off to work together. Because, life was short and sometimes, you had to follow you heart and believe in the unbelieveable. You had to take a chance. Because despite it being completely irrational, fairy tales did come true and true love wasn't something that was an impossible dream.

If you allowed yourself to follow your heart, anything is truly possible.....


End file.
